Winter Blast
Winter Blast is a Plasmid available in BioShock, BioShock 2, and the BioShock 2 Multiplayer. It is an active Plasmid that instantly freezes a target enemy or object at the cost of EVE. History The applications of Winter Blast outside a combat perspective might not be immediately obvious, but that didn't stop the clever men and women of Rapture for finding various uses for the Plasmid all around the city. Winter Blast was mainly advertised for culinary purposes, even being the focus of "The Kitchen of Tomorrow" exhibit at the Hall of the Future in Ryan Amusements. Waiters would supply customers with ice cubes for their drinks with a snap of their fingersAs showcased by the waiter outside Le Temps Perdu and housewives could easily freeze leftover food for preservation.Advertisement seen in the Kitchen of Tomorrow of the Hall of the Future. Like Winter Blast's drinkable counterpart Old Man Winter, engineers could keep overheating machinery from damaging itself with a well-aimed blast,Kay Flannigan's Audio Diary: Old Man Winter Giveaway but unlike the latter, Winter Blast does not provide dry-ice,Herschel Weiss' Audio Diary: False Advertising as it is purely waterbased. Ice-cream vendors around Rapture and fishermen at the fisheries benefited from the ability to flash-freeze their goods without relying on refrigerators. ''BioShock'' A target hit by this Plasmid is temporarily disabled while frozen, being unable to move or act until the ice thaws enough for the target to break out and resume action. It is effective against all enemies, unless resistant or immune to cold attacks, in which case, the freeze duration is either reduced or negated completely. Attacking frozen enemies before they thaw will cause them to shatter into pieces, leaving behind no corpse or loot (A bolt fired that shatters an enemy will sometimes be recoverable). If frozen Splicers are allowed to thaw after being attacked, they will have incurred only a fraction of the damage done to them while being frozen. Upgrade Path Combat Strategy *Hit location damage bonuses still apply to frozen enemies. The player can also use the Research Camera with full effect. *Using this Plasmid on Security Cameras, Security Bots, or Turrets will freeze and disable them, allowing the player hacking access. The liquid flow will be slowed while hacking frozen security devices, thus allowing for an easier hack while still leaving the machine in good condition. *It is possible to freeze vending machines. Doing so will slow down the flow of the liquid when hacking. *Winter Blast is effective when utilized with hit, run, and hide tactics. Since it has a greater stun duration than Electro Bolt, this Plasmid is the premier choice to stun an attacking Big Daddy when the player has need of time in order to reload, take cover, or heal. *Killing a frozen enemy will shatter it, and it will no longer be lootable. Depending on the player's resources and the game difficulty, it is recommended to use this Plasmid with moderation. Here's a list of who it is recommended to or not to freeze: **Thuggish Splicers: Freeze at will. Typically these Splicers do not hold very valuable loot, and since they are very numerous the loss in resources won't be too great. **Leadhead Splicers: Same. These Splicers are also very common, and do not frequently hold valuable loot. **Nitro Splicers: Depends on how much the player uses the Grenade Launcher. Their loot is rather mundane but occasionally they may yield a Grenade. **Houdini Splicers: Try to avoid freezing. These Splicers tend to hold rare U-Invent components, most notably Chlorophyll Solutions, which is also a quest item at one point in the story. Ice Houdini Splicers are immune to freezing attacks as well. **Spider Splicers: Avoid freezing if at all possible. These enemies are the only reliable source of the very valuable (and very rare) Distilled Water, used for making Electric Gel and Trap Bolts, which are respectively the best anti-Big Daddy ammunition and the best defensive ammo. **Big Daddies: Depends on how short on money the player is. Big Daddies occasionally yield rare components, but their corpse itself holds around 70 dollars each time. Note that only the Rosie's Rivet Gun yields invent components, so Bouncers are more recommended for freezing. **Security Devices: Freeze at will. Not only is Winter Blast the best Plasmid to use when hacking, since it deals no damage and slows down the fluid flow; it is also useful in combat, since it prevents the machine from exploding. Machines don't usually hold loot of much value, and as such, it is safe to shatter them. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will slightly reduce the amount of EVE consumed when casting Winter Blast. *Surprisingly enough, the Frozen Field line of Tonics won't upgrade the Plasmid's effects at all, although it'll reduce the player's vulnerability to ice. *If the player is willing to use this Plasmid as an escape tool, it is advisable to also equip Natural Camouflage. Appearance in BioShock Winter Blast.png|''Jack wielding Winter Blast.'' Winter Blast 2.png|''Jack wielding Winter Blast 2.'' Winter Blast 3.png|''Jack wielding Winter Blast 3.'' Bugs/Glitches * Casting Winter Blast at a Splicer while it is in midair (such as after it has stepped on a Cyclone Trap) will cause it to hang frozen in midair until it thaws. ''BioShock 2'' Winter Blast is a Plasmid available to the player in BioShock 2, and it has a slightly different effect than in the previous game. Instead of freezing the enemy's entire health bar, a portion of it will freeze, indicating how much time the player has left before their foe thaws out. Upgrade Path ''Minerva's Den'' First available at a Gatherer's Garden in Minerva's Den for 60 ADAM. ''Minerva's Den'' First available at a Gatherer's Garden in Minerva's Den for 100 ADAM. ''Minerva's Den'' Can be purchased for 200 ADAM in Gatherer's Gardens onward the second machine in Operations. Combat Strategy *As in BioShock, frozen enemies that are shattered are not lootable. However, enemies that are shattered while encased in an ice block will leave behind a searchable Lockbox. If the player wishes to use Winter Blast and loot as much as possible, it is recommended to buy the first level of this Plasmid only as a prerequisite to the second level (which first grants the ability to encase a foe in ice). *Targets frozen into a block of ice are immune to critical hits and headshots. Additionally, Spear Gun shots will simply deflect. This may make some enemies harder to kill. *It is also quite useful against Big Daddies in general as it leaves them open to attack while allowing the player to maneuver while they thaw. This is most apparent against Bouncers as it allows the player to stop their charge long enough to move behind cover. Freezing more agile opponents such as Houdini Splicers, Spider Splicers, and Big Sisters is recommended as it leaves them immobile for a period of time. *If one has both Winter Blast 2 and Telekinesis 3, one can first freeze the enemy in an ice block, pull the enemy to point-blank range, and finish them off with a single Shotgun blast. *A charged Winter Blast attack, combined with a single shot from the Spear Gun, is capable of killing most non-giant Splicers in a single hit, provided they are fully researched. *Winter Blast can also be used with the Drill equipped with the Freezing Drill Tonic, which not only saves EVE usage, but increases the freezing time for the Drill to defeat increasingly difficult enemies. *One viable tactic for dealing with difficult enemies such as Big Sisters is to freeze them into a block of ice then shoot them with Proximity Mines from the Grenade Launcher. The mines will stick to the frozen enemy and detonate once they arm, dealing massive damage. *Using a charged Winter Blast 3 attack will freeze enemies for an extremely long amount of time, even tough enemies like Big Daddies. Because of this, charging Winter Blast 3 is highly recommended on large groups of Splicers to let the player shatter them instantly with a single Grenade or Heat-Seeking Rocket. Recommended Tonics *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will decrease the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid. *Drill Specialist will greatly reduce this Plasmid's casting cost, although it'll restrict the player's weapon selection to the Drill. *Fountain of Youth restores Health and EVE when in water, which can allow constant (and free) use of this Plasmid. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' In the multiplayer, Winter Blast works in a slightly different manner from its singleplayer version. Enemies under the effects of this Plasmid will have their speed severely reduced instead of stopped outright. It also lowers the enemies' defense, making them much weaker. Combat Strategy *Aero Dashing a frozen enemy will shatter them instantly, providing an instant kill. *Shattering an enemy will prevent the player from researching them. Shattered enemies cannot use Resurrect or Death Trap, though, making this Plasmid ideal against higher level opponents. *Freezing enemy machines will temporarily disable them, as well as speed up the hacking process. *Freezing a Vending Machine that has been hacked by an enemy will temporarily prevent it from reacting to the player's presence, and will additionally prevent anyone from collecting its resources while frozen. *Using Winter Blast on a teammate or friendly machine will extinguish their flames, if they had been ignited using Incinerate!. Although it will cost the player part of their EVE, extinguishing teammates pays off in the long run, as they will be able to assist the player in combat. *This Plasmid can also be used to douse map fires, and can be charged for an increased slowdown time. *Winter Blast can be used to freeze opening doors, causing them to open more slowly and allow time to recover and reload to counter the enemy. *If hit with Winter Blast, any projectiles thrown with Telekinesis will freeze the target. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will decrease the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid. *Metabolic EVE will allow the player to regenerate EVE after casting this Plasmid. *Speedy Hacker will allow the player to hack Turrets and Vending Machines near-instantly after freezing them with this Plasmid. Appearance in BioShock 2 Multiplayer WinterMulti.PNG|''The player wielding Winter Blast.'' WinterCharging.PNG|''Charging of Winter Blast.'' ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' When the elevator stops on High Street, Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth are greeted by a Houdini waiter working at Le Temps Perdu. After Booker declines the offering of refreshments, the server disappears and reemerges in front of other customers. He can be seen providing ice cubes for cocktails at tables by using Winter Blast, subsequently showcasing the Plasmid's non-combat use. Video Gallery Winterblat.jpg|''Winter Blast as seen in BioShock's Launch Trailer.'' BioShock 2 Launch Trailer Winter Blast.jpg|''Winter Blast as seen in BioShock 2's Launch Trailer.'' winterblastads.jpg|''An advertisement for Winter Blast's culinary uses.'' Behind the Scenes *The name of this Plasmid went through many changes during development. The developers refer to it as "Cryokinesis" in one of the podcasts.Episode Eleven: Plasmids in BioShock podcast, available at The Cult of Rapture Another name for it was Cryo Shards, as seen in a developer walkthrough video,[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pg7zbgMIxMY BioShock Developer Walkthrough] on YouTube and its translation is used for Winter Blast in the French version. *The Splicer model for the Frosty Splicer in ''Burial at Sea'' is named after this Plasmid: Winterblast. References de:Winter Blast es:Ráfaga Invernal fr:Éclats cryogéniques ru:Зимняя свежесть Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids